1. Field
Embodiments relate to an ice making apparatus, which has an improved structure of a water storage unit storing water to make ice, and a refrigerator having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores foods at a low temperature for a long time. The refrigerator includes a freezing chamber to store foods at a relatively low temperature, and a refrigerating chamber to store foods at a relatively high temperature.
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores foods at a low temperature for a long time. The refrigerator includes a freezing chamber to store foods at a relatively low temperature, and a refrigerating chamber to store foods at a relatively high temperature.
Recently, refrigerators having various additional functions according to customer requirements have been developed and manufactured. A representative one of these refrigerators is a refrigerator having a hand-operated ice making apparatus, which stores water supplied from the outside, makes ice cubes, and stores and supplies the ice cubes.
Such a hand-operated ice making apparatus generally includes a water storage unit to store water, an ice making unit having an ice making tray to make ice cubes using water supplied from the water storage unit, an ice storage container to store the ice cubes made by the ice making unit, and an ice transfer unit to transfer the ice cubes stored in the ice storage container to a user.
However, in the above conventional ice making apparatus, since water stored in the water storage unit is automatically supplied to the ice making tray simultaneously with mounting of the ice storage unit, if the ice cubes in the ice making tray are not separated from the ice making tray yet, water overflows the ice making tray.
Further, if the water storage unit containing water is assembled when the ice making tray is not assembled, a valve cap is automatically opened and thus water spills onto the floor.
Further, in order to automatically supply water to the ice making tray, the valve cap needs to be opened under the condition that the water storage unit is assembled. If water is supplied to the ice making tray and a small amount of water remains on the valve cap, water is frozen in the opened state of the valve cap, and thus if water is additionally supplied to the water storage unit, water leaks from the valve cap.